Glee (Show de TV)
00032688.jpg Glee (1).jpg Blaine y kurt.png Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002619700.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002509006.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002507588.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 001996452.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002185141.jpg 1.155924.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000440106.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000045628.jpg Glee-ny.jpeg Ligh.jpg Glee201-01262.jpg Glee1-rachel-alonetime2.jpg Glee - 1x13 - Sectionals.avi 001744451.jpg Thriller 3.PNG RHS COSTUMES TIMEWARP.jpg 475861 1277498484230 full.jpg Glee 2pilot.jpg 276546 156965804372254 2223317 n.jpg 17; Sam Evans.jpg O Holy Night.jpg thumb Glee (del Inglés estadounidense Glee Club: coro, orfeón) es una serie de televisión comedia musical, emitida por la cadena Fox, ganadora del Globo de Oro a la «Mejor serie - comedia o musical» en 2009 y el Premio del Sindicato de Actores de Estados Unidos en la categoría Mejor reparto de televisión-Comedia. La trama se desarrolla en el instituto William McKinley, y los integrantes de un coro, conocido como New Directions. El episodio piloto fue emitido después de American Idol el 19 de mayo de 2009 y el resto de la temporada, salió al aire a partir del 9 de septiembre de 2009, en emisiones semanales consecutivas. El formato fue creado por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, y al principio fue previsto como una película en lugar de una serie de televisión. Murphy selecciona toda la música destacada dentro de la serie él mismo, debido a la necesidad de organizar varias coreografías para los números musicales del espectáculo. En España se transmite a través del canal FOX, Antena.Neox y en toda Latinoamérica en Fox, ademas en TV Abierta en México, TV Azteca y en Chile Canal 13 y UCV Televisión entre otros canales. Producción Concepción Glee fue creada por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Murphy se inspiró en su propia infancia, ya que interpretó el papel principal en todos los musicales de su instituto. Brennan y el productor Mike Novick también estaban muy involucrados en los clubes de sus propias escuelas. Brennan originalmente escribió un guión para una película de Glee sobre la base de sus propias experiencias en Prospect High School (Illinois), pero Murphy creyó que el concepto funcionaría mejor como una serie de televisión. Fox solicitó el piloto de la serie a las quince horas de recibir el guión. Murphy atribuye esto, en parte, al éxito de American Idol en la cadena, al comentar: "Es lógico que si el mayor éxito televisivo de la cadena es un musical, hagan algo en ese sentido". Glee se establece en Ohio. A pesar de establecerse en Ohio, el show es filmado en los Estudios Paramount en Hollywood. Aunque Glee ha sido comparada con la serie de películas High School Musical, Murphy ha comentado que nunca ha visto una película de High School Musical, y que su interés radica en la creación de un "musical postmoderno", en lugar de "hacer un espectáculo donde la gente se lance a cantar". Murphy pretende que el espectáculo sea una forma de escapismo. Explicó: "Hay tantas cosas en el aire ahora mismo sobre personas con armas, o de ciencia ficción, o sobre abogados. Glee se trata de un género diferente, no hay nada parecido al aire, en la Red y en cable. Todo es tan oscuro en el mundo en este momento, por eso American Idol funcionó. Es escapismo puro." Con respecto a la audiencia de Glee, Murphy lo concibió para que sea un espectáculo familiar que pudiera atraer tanto a los adultos como los niños, con personajes adultos actuando al mismo nivel de los protagonistas adolescentes. thumb|300px|right|Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Lea Michele y Cory Monteith. Música y coreografías Las característica principal de la serie es que presenta numerosos musicales ejecutados por los personajes. Los segmentos musicales adoptan sobre todo el formato de actuaciones, y en menos ocasiones, de situaciones espontáneas representadas como canto y baile. Esto se debe a la intención de que la serie se mantenga basada en la realidad. Murphy se encarga de seleccionar todas las canciones utilizadas, y se esfuerza por mantener un equilibrio entre las clásicos de todos los tiempos y las canciones de moda. "Quiero que haya algo para todos en cada episodio. Es una mezcla difícil, pero es muy importante ese equilibro", declaró. Murphy se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el uso de las canciones fue aprobado por los sellos discográficos. Explicó: "Creo que la clave es que les gustaba el tono la serie. Les encantó que este programa fuera de optimismo y jóvenes, sobre todo por la reinterpretación de sus clásicos para una nueva audiencia." El compositor Billy Joel ha ofrecido muchas de sus canciones para su uso en el programa, la cantante Rihanna ofreció su single Take a Bow para que fuera utilizada, reduciendo así el valor de la licencia. De igual modo, otros artistas han ofrecido el uso de sus canciones de forma gratuita. Se está editando una serie de álbumes de Glee producidos por Columbia Records. El primero, Glee: The Music, Volume 1, fue lanzado el 3 de noviembre de 2009. La dirección de coreografía de Glee está a cargo de Robert Silva, y dispone de cinco a ocho números de producción por capítulo. Una vez que se liquidan los derechos de la música, las canciones son ensayadas y pre-grabados por el reparto. Woodlee construye los movimientos de acompañamiento. Luego se los enseña a los actores y se procede a grabar. Pueden tomarse varias semanas para preparar un número, en función de su complejidad, y pueden demorarse incluso diez días hasta obtener el resultado que efectivamente será presentado en pantalla. Promoción Antes de estrenar el segundo capítulo, el elenco de Glee se fue de gira a varias tiendas de Hot Topic en todo Estados Unidos. El elenco cantó el Himno Nacional en el tercer partido de la Serie Mundial de 2009. Originalmente, el modelo fue creado para llevar a cabo en 2009 el Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, pero la NBC prohibió los que ya estaban en la cadena rival. Cuando el co-creador de Ryan Murphy se enteró de esto, manifestó: "Comprendemos absolutamente la postura de NBC, y esperamos ver a un Jay Leno flotante". Debido al éxito del espectáculo, el elenco seguirá una gira de conciertos, después de concluir la primera temporada. "Vamos a hacer lo que se ha hecho con American Idol y poner a los chicos en escena", dijo Murphy al New York Post. Temporadas Primera temporada (2009-2010) La primera temporada comprende los primeros veintidós capítulos de las serie, que hasta la fecha la hicieron merecedora del Globo de Oro a Mejor Comedia y el premio del Sindicato de Actores de Estados Unidos a Mejor reparto de televisión en el rubro Comedia. Primera mitad de temporada (2009) Los primeros trece capítulos han sido emitidos en un bloque continuo en los Estados Unidos hasta el 9 de diciembre de 2009. Los capítulos inmediatamente consecutivos que comenzaron a emitirse el 13 de abril de 2010 completan la primera temporada hasta alcanzar los veintidós capítulos. El profesor de español Will Schuester tiene la enorme ilusión de devolver al coro de la escuela William McKinley (el Glee Club) su antiguo esplendor, ante el desaliento de su esposa Terri, que no lo quiere ocupado en algo que no generará ingresos. Mientras la pareja enfrenta los fracasos en sus intentos de tener hijos, Will decide crear New Directions y hacer una selección de integrantes del coro. En la presentación, quedan elegidos los únicos cinco alumnos que se presentan: Rachel Berry (quien se considera a sí misma una gran estrella), Kurt Hummel (un simpático homosexual con refinado gusto por la moda), Mercedes Jones (amiga de Kurt, reniega cualquier papel secundario en el coro), Tina Cohen-Chang (finge ser tartamuda y está enamorada de Artie) y Artie Abrams (es parapléjico y está enamorado de Tina). Aunque son excelentes cantantes, Will cree que no logrará su propósito, por lo que, incitado por Emma Pillsbury (la Orientadora Vocacional y Consejera del colegio) trata de introducir a chicos populares. Con una artimaña, Will introduce a Finn Hudson, el Mariscal de Campo del equipo de fútbol. El muchacho no sólo posee talento: también enamora a Rachel y Kurt (quien procura ocultarlo) y provoca los celos de su novia, Quinn Fabray, la líder de las animadoras. Cuando la entrenadora de las animadoras, Sue Sylvester, conoce la noticia de que los fondos del club Glee (que parece funcionar) puede ir en detrimento de su presupuesto, comienza lo que será una sostenida y despiadada campaña por desestabilizar y desintegrar el coro. Sus primeras acciones consisten en desalentar a Will, cometiendo el error de informarle de lo que carece para poder participar de las competeciones locales (competiciones que, de ganarse, le brindarían reconocimiento al club, además de otorgarle oportunidades de crecer y mejorar). En sucesivas diatribas mediadas por el Director Figgins, Will sobrevive a la lucha contra Sue. Sin embargo, ella no se da por vencida. Reiteradamente elabora nuevas maquinaciones para enfrentar al club, que no deja de expandirse hasta contar con doce integrantes: se suman Noah Puck Puckerman (el mejor amigo de Finn), Quinn Fabray (que inicialmente se propone vigilar de cerca a su novio pero al final se siente acogida en el club), Santana López y Brittany Pierce (animadoras escoltas de Quinn) y Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford (jugadores de fútbol americano). Mientras el club aprende un amplio repertorio, Quinn (que presidía el Club del Celibato) queda embarazada de Puck, pero ella le dice a Finn que es suyo. En tanto ella lo oculta, Terri padece un embarazo psicológico y le da a Will la noticia de que será padre. Will no cesa de conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para poder solventar los gastos de su inexistente bebé. Cuando Terri descubre lo que en realidad le ocurrió, su hermana la convence de mantener en pie el engaño, por lo que eventualmente decidirá adoptar el bebé de Quinn (quien no quiere conservarlo), pero pretendiendo que es suyo. Mientras Rachel y Finn tienen acercamientos, Rachel no puede templar su carácter que la motiva a querer sobresalir y Mercedes comienza a sentir algo por Kurt. Kurt, que mantiene oculta su homosexualidad, le da a entender que está enamorado de Rachel. Finalmente, le revela la verdad. Posteriormente, se ve impulsado a decírselo a su padre, quien lo acepta. Will y Emma empiezan a fortalecer su vínculo. Emma está enamorada en secreto de Will y éste debe luchar contra sentimientos ambivalentes. Alertada por Sue, Terri se inmiscuye para acabar con cualquier potencial amenaza y convence a Emma de que acepte casarse con el entrenador Ken Tenaka. El embarazo de Quinn avanza (hasta fue expulsada de las animadoras por ello) y Terri está atenta a que se cumpla lo que habían pactado. Finn, quien no soporta la presión de ser un futuro padre, le da a conocer la verdad a sus suegros en una canción. El padre de Quinn la echa de la casa y no tiene más remedio que ir a vivir a la casa de Finn. En el discurrir de la serie, se aprecian emotivos y valiosos mensajes optimistas para las personas que sufren discriminación de cualquier índole. Al final, por accidente, Will descubre el tremendo engaño de su esposa y la abandona. Emma está a punto de casarse con Ken y no se propone retroceder. Finn se entera de que no es el padre del hijo que espera Quinn y deja no sólo a ella, sino a todo el club. En la competición local (Seccionales), Sue logra lo que tanto había querido: hace que Will no pueda presenciar la actuación (en su lugar va Emma) y le da a conocer a los contrincantes la lista de temas que interpretará el Club Glee de la preparatoria William McKinley. De ese modo, los chicos (que ya estaban desfavorecidos por la ausencia de Finn) deben improvisar. A último momento, Finn aparece y se hacen con el trofeo. Ken deja a Emma por haber puesto al club antes que él. Los muchachos le regalan a Will la interpretación de My Life Would Suck Without You. Esa canción le hace entender a Will que no puede vivir sin Emma mientras sigue sonando la canción y antes de que ella abandone el instituto, la alcanza para besarla. Segunda mitad de temporada (2010) Los episodios emitidos hasta el 9 de diciembre de 2009 en los Estados Unidos completan la primera mitad de temporada; la segunda dio inicio el 13 de abril de 2010 en los Estados Unidos. En Estados Unidos ya se terminaron de transmitir los veintidós capitulos que conforman la primera temporada, siendo el último "Journey to Regionals" el cual fue transmitido el 8 de Junio en Fox Se confirmó la participación de algunos actores de Glee en un episodio de la nueva temporada de Los Simpson. La colaboración, entre los dos programas de mayor audiencia de la cadena, se inscribe en la celebración del 20 aniversario de la serie animada creada por Matt Groening. Uno de los episodios más exitosos de la segunda mitad de la primera temporada fue "The Power of Madonna", cuyas canciones se ubicaron en los primeros puestos de descargadas iTunes. Es por ello que Ryan Murphy confirmó que se realizará una secuela del mismo. Segunda temporada (2010) La segunda temporada (en producción desde junio) se estrenó el martes 21 de septiembre de 2010 a las 9/8c en los Estados Unidos. Luego de un episodio especial previsto para luego del Superbowl 2011, la serie se moverá a los miércoles a las 21 hrs. El segundo capitulo llamado Brittany/Britney, es dedicado a la cantante Britney Spears el cual tiene una participacion especial por la misma Britney Spears. En Latinoamerica se conoce que la segunda temporada comenzara en noviembre, dado que en el ultimo episodio de la primera temporada emitido el jueves 09 de Septiembre, la voz en Off señalaba a noviembre como la fecha estreno. En España, la web de la cadena FOX anuncia en su minisite dedicado a la serie "Pronto Nuevos Episodios" y todo apunta a que se emitirán en Octubre del 2010 (ya que todas las serie que emiten en Primetime que tienen exito en España y USA-''Mienteme'', Entre Fantasmas, House...- suelen empezar sus temporadas este mes, pero no hay nada seguro). La web de Antena 3 y Neox ha anunciado en su sitio dedicado a la serie "Queda muy poco para que Glee vuelva a Neox con nuevos capítulos." en una entrada referida a un video que Chris Colfer (Kurt) y Amber Riley (Mercedes) rodaron para la cadena y que se emite en las publicidades del canal. En el video se ven varias imagenes de estos protagonistas sobre fondos de color y mostrando el simbolo de la serie (una letra L hecha con los dedos) y Colfer dice al final y en español "Glee muy pronto en Neox" más tarde una voz en off locutora de los anuncios de la cadena lo repite y unas letras aoarecen diciendolo tambien. Es de esperar que la emisión comience una semana antes o una después que en FOX y, si es como en al anterior temporada, se emitiran 3 episodios por noche o solo uno. Tercera temporada (2011-2012) La Cadena FOX, confirmo que habra una tercera temporada de la Serie aun sin haber empezado la segunda, debido al gran éxito de la misma. Según FOX, tendrá en el último episodio de la temporada un "continuará" en el final para ver si el rating de audiencia es tan grande como se pronostica, y así decidir si se hace o no la cuarta temporada. Elenco y personajes Glee contará con quince papeles principales a partir de la segunda temporada. Matthew Morrison, en el papel de Will Schuester, profesor de español del instituto William McKinley; se convierte en director del club Glee, con la esperanza de devolverle su antigua gloria. Jane Lynch es Sue Sylvester, directora técnica del equipo de animadoras, y némesis del club Glee. Jayma Mays es Emma Pillsbury, orientadora vocacional misofóbica de la escuela enamorada en secreto de Will, y Jessalyn Gilsig ocupa el rol de Terri Schuester, la exigente esposa de Will. Lea Michele interpreta a Rachel Berry, la voz femenina del club Glee, a menudo acosada por las animadoras y los jugadores de fútbol. Cory Monteith ocupa el papel de Finn Hudson, capitán del equipo de fútbol,desde su entrada al club Glee, se convierte en la voz masculina. También actúan Amber Riley, como Mercedes Jones, una diva de la moda obstinada a no ocupar los roles secundarios en el club; Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel, un soprano masculino gay fanático de la moda que sufre las afrentas del equipo de fútbol, también enamorado en secreto de Finn; Kevin McHale como Artie Abrams, un guitarrista parapléjico; y Jenna Ushkowitz como Tina Cohen-Chang, una estudiante asiático-americana gótica que fingió ser tartamuda en los primeros 9 capítulos. Mark Salling es Noah Puck Puckerman, amigo de Finn, jugador de fútbol que al principio desaprueba el club Glee, pero más tarde se une a él. Dianna Agron actúa como Quinn Fabray, la novia de Finn, líder de las animadoras y el Club del Celibato, también más tarde se une al coro. En la segunda temporada, Naya Rivera, quien es Santana López, será promovida a personaje principal, junto con Britanny, interpretada por Heather Morris. Otros papeles son los de Patrick Gallagher como Ken Tanaka, entrenador del equipo de fútbol, enamorado de Emma, el cual, ya no aparecerá más en la segunda temporada. El pepel de entrenador es reemplazado por Dot Jones, como la entrenadora Shannon Beiste. Iqbal Theba como el director Figgins, un dirigente con un entusiasmo extravagante, generalmente aplacado. Stephen Tobolowsky como Sandy Ryerson, fue director del club Glee antes de que Will consiguiera el puesto. Harry Shum Jr. y Dijon Talton aparecen como Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford, los jugadores de fútbol que se unen a la club Glee en el cuarto episodio. Un rol secundario es interpretado por Brad Ellis; se trata del pianista que acompaña al coro. En realidad es un miembro del equipo de la producción musical del programa. El espectáculo cuenta con estrellas de Broadway en periódicos o papeles de menor importancia, incluyendo a John Lloyd Young como "un ex maestro de taller de madera con una excelente voz para cantar". Victor Garber es el padre de Will, y Debra Monk ocupa el rol de la madre del mismo. Kristin Chenoweth fue April Rhodes, una ex miembro del club que no terminó la secundaria y tocó fondo, Josh Groban apareció como él mismo. ; Protagonistas * Matthew Morrison: Will Schuester * Lea Michele: Rachel Berry * Cory Monteith: Finn Hudson * Jane Lynch: Sue Sylvester * Jayma Mays: Emma Pillsbury * Dianna Agron: Quinn Fabray * Mark Salling: Noah Puckerman * Chris Colfer: Kurt Hummel * Amber Riley: Mercedes Jones * Jessalyn Gilsig: Terri Delmonico * Kevin McHale: Artie Abrams * Jenna Ushkowitz: Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Rivera: Santana López * Heather Morris: Brittany * Mike O'Malley: Burt Hummel * Harry Shum, Jr.: Mike Chang Personajes secundarios * Iqbal Theba: Director Figgins * Dot Jones: Shannon Beiste * Patrick Gallagher: Ken Tanaka * Dijon Talton: Matt Rutherford * Stephen Tobolowsky: Sandy Ryerson * Josh Sussman: Jacob Ben Israel * Kent Avenido: Howard Bamboo * Kenneth Choi: Dr. Wu * Jennifer Aspen: Kendra Giardi * Michael Loeffelholz: Phil Giardi * Romy Rosemont: Carole Hudson * Bill A. Jones: Rod Remington * Earlene Davis: Andrea Carmichael * Lauren Potter: Becky Jackson * Max Adler: Dave Karofsky * James Earl III: Azimio * Brad Ellis: Brad * Chord Overstreet: Sam Evans * Darren Criss: Blaine Anderson Invitados Estelares * Jonathan Groff: Jesse St. James (vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline) * Idina Menzel: Shelby Corcoran (entrenadora vocal de Vocal Adrenaline y mamá de Rachel) * Charice Pempengco: Sunshine Corazon * Kristin Chenoweth: April Rhodes (compañera de Will en la secundaria) * Neil Patrick Harris: Bryan Ryan (antiguo enemigo de Will en la secundaria) * Eve: Grace Hitchens (directora de la Academia Jane Addams) * Michael Hitchcock: Dalton Rumba (director del Instituto Haverbrook) * John Lloyd Young: Henri St. Pierre (profesor de McKinley) * Charlotte Ross: Judy Fabray (mamá de Quinn) * Gregg Henry: Russel Fabray (papá de Quinn) * Victor Garber: Padre de Will * Debra Monk: Madre de Will * Whit Hertford: Dakota Stanley (Coreografo de Vocal Adrenaline) * Josh Groban: El Mismo * Olivia Newton-John: Ella Misma * Molly Shannon: Brenda Castle (enemiga de Sue) * John Stamos: Carl Howell (dentista con el que sale Emma) Participaciones Especiales * Robin Trocki: Jean Sylvester (hermana de Sue) * Sarah Drew: Suzy Pepper (alumna enamorada de Will) * Ben Bledsoe: Hank Saunders (alumno de Sandy) * John Ross Bowie: Dennis (fotógrafo de McKinley) * Chuck Spitler: Randy Cusperberg (gerente de Colcholandia) * Patricia Forte: Donna Landries (parte del jurado de las Locales) * Anna Camp: Candace Dystra (parte del jurado de las Locales) * Kurt Fuller: Sr. McClung (jefe de Sue, Rod y Andrea en WOHN-TV) * Zack Weinstein: Sean Fretthold (amigo discapacitado de Finn) * Tasha Monique Clark: Giselle (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline) * Vivian Nixon: Andrea Cohen (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline) * Jayson Blair: Chris (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline y alumno de Will en la secundaria) * Talisha Shaw: Aphasia (alumna de la Academia Jane Addams) * Jerry Phillips: Darren (ex novio de Carole) * Amy Hill: Dr. Chin (Obstetra de Quinn) * Paul Vogt: Herb Duncan (director de Les Miserables en Ohio) * Jane Galloway Heitz: Lilian Adler (ex directora del Club Glee) * Aidan, Ethan y Ben Freedman: Los trillizos de Kendra y Phil Crítica La respuesta crítica fue repartida. Alejandra Stanley, del New York Times, destaca la falta de originalidad del piloto y los personajes estereotipados, pero elogia el talento para el teatro y el hecho de que los personajes se salen del molde. David Hinckley de Daily News opinó que el espectáculo era imperfecto e inverosímil, pero "potencialmente conmovedor". Por su parte, Robert Bianco de USA Today señaló problemas de tono en las interpretaciones musicales, pero comentó positivamente sobre el humor del espectáculo y su funcionamiento. El New York Times tambien dijo que Glee no fue nada del otro mundo y que "es como si vieras High School Musical". GLEE.jpg LLL.png P````````.jpg SIMODDD.jpg JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ.png Eeee.png Ffff.png Wpid-glee-born-this-way-300.jpg 00032688.jpg Glee (1).jpg 100 8054.JPG Blaine y kurt.png Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002619700.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002509006.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 001996452.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002185141.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 001814896.jpg 1.155924.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 001666581.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000724557.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000572989.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000440106.jpg Tumblr lkjpbxKSMT1qenumho1 500.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000061019.jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 000045628.jpg Glee-ny.jpeg Ligh.jpg Glee201-01262.jpg Glee1-rachel-alonetime2.jpg What i did for love.png Glee - 1x13 - Sectionals.avi 001744451.jpg Thriller 3.PNG Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg Kiss.jpeg 475861 1277498484230 full.jpg Glee 2pilot.jpg 276546 156965804372254 2223317 n.jpg 1310404700213 f.jpg 17; Sam Evans.jpg O Holy Night.jpg BlackBirdTGP.jpg SexualityTGP.jpg Sexuality (57).jpg Sexuality (56).jpg Sexuality (55).jpg Sexuality (54).jpg Premios y nominaciones Premios Emmy ;Primetime Emmy a las Artes Creativas Premios Globo de Oro Premios del Sindicato de Actores Premios Satellite Premios People's Choice Premios Teen Choice Enlaces externos * Fox España Página oficial de la serie (en español). * Sitio web oficial de Glee * Sitio web oficial de Glee para Latinoamérica